Western Roman Empire
History The Western Roman Empire is a mixture of legend and history. Founded shortly after the creation of server 2.0, Rome quickly became known for its opulent creations, many at the hands of the then Master Architect Joseph. At that time the Empire was virtually alone in the West with only Jerusalem in the far south and The Brotherhood in the east close enough to be of concern. It was at this time the Empire fought in the War of Haradrim Expulsion. After this great victory the Empire continued to flourish for a time until calamity befell her citizens. The brothers of Romulus suffered sickness of the body and could not visit the Eternal City. The Master Architect also was called away for an extended period. Without stewards the Empire fell into disrepair and was soon over run with looters and pillagers. During this dark period, after the fall of the Western Roman Empire, a new nation, Vaenor, under the tutelage of Remlap, laid claim to the ruins for safe keeping, hoping to return them to the Romans. After many days and nights the Romans did return, healed and rejuvenated. Although much of Rome’s wealth had been taken, enough supplies remained to allow a rapid recovery and before long new construction projects had begun. It was at this time the Remlap was became Sir Remlap, Knight of Rome and benefactor to her people. Vaenor was quickly added to the Empire’s list of friends. During these early days, the Eternal City was attacked. These Raiders of the Lost City were dealt with and peace restored. Repairs and construction began anew at a rapid pace. Old structures too damaged from neglect during the dark times were razed and new, grander buildings erected in their place. New Romans were welcomed into the fold including Legate John of the IV Legion. His efforts in Rome’s restoration have been crucial and his addition to the Empire great. The Eagle, whose majestic power and grace has been the symbol for the Empire for millinia, was merged with the mythical Phoenix by decree of the Emperor. The Phoenix is eternal, like Rome herself, but from time to time must be devoured by flame in order to be born anew. Like the Empire, the Phoenix arises from the ashes from its consumed self to live again. The fall of Rome, reasoned the Emperor, was her consuming fire, and now she can rise from the ashes stronger than before. At this time the Eastern Roman Empire, known to others as Byzantium, also reasserted itself, claiming its ancestral lands around Constantinople. With great joy the Emperor recognized its cousins and established an Alliance with the East. With the great Pantheon, whose construction began prior to the dark times, at last complete, the Emperor declared the founding of a new city, Carthage, 1.4km to Rome’s north-west. To oversee construction of this new city and development of this new province, Grand Architect Joseph was promoted to Governor of Africana and dispatched to the new city forthwith. As Carthage rose formed from the desert, the Emperor himself took personal charge of the various construction projects still taking place around the Eternal City including the Great Hall, Citadel, and roads extending to Carthage and the Safe Zone. This is in addition to minor projects involving the continued beautification and maintenance of the City and the Province beyond. Provinces and Cities Although the Western Empire once spanned the known world today it boasts only two provinces; Italia with its capital city of Rome and Africana with its capital city of Carthage. Italia The heart of the Western Empire and the birthplace of the Eastern Empire, Italia is the bosom from which all of Rome emerged. Italia is lush, fertile farm land with small hills and lakes scattered within. Lumber and wheat are by far the greatest exports from this region. The capital of Italia is the Eternal City herself; Rome. The grandeur of Rome is renowned throughout the Empire and the world with visitors staring in awe at its many wondrous architectural marvels. Africana The vast sands of Africana are boarded by the endless royal blues of the great northern ocean. Once the home to bandits and thieves, Africana has been cleansed by the steady hand of Roman governorship, bringing stability and peace. The center of power, and lifeline to the sea, is the port city of Carthage. Constructed using the same resources and styles of the ancient tribes who dwelt there, Carthage is a much dirtier, utilitarian city than her cousin Rome, but her position along the lucrative trade routes of the north have made her an economic hub within the Empire. Aside from trade income, Carthage and Africana are the chief producers of sand for glass making, iron ores and other precious metals. Conflicts The War of Haradrim Expulsion To the North-West a small band of raiders known as Haradrim (filth) settled without seeking Rome’s blessing. Although Emperor DonMegel graciously offered them the opportunity to Vassal state they refused. It was shortly afterward that the Filth visited atrocities on the Eternal City while her members were away, raiding our store houses, destroying our great works, and wreaking general havoc before sneaking away into the night. Outraged the Empire attempted to bring the filth to open battle but they being cowards refused, choosing instead to raid and pillage again while the good citizens of Rome were away. At last, determined to lay siege to the pathetic earth works the Filth called home, the Emperor himself along with his brother, Magistrate Reyo1911, found the Filth had stripped their “home” bare and fled to parts unknown. Intelligence soon revealed the Haradrim Filth had fled no less than 4,000 blocks east, to the furthest reaches of the world. It was decided their actions could not be forgiven and the sons of Romulus undertook their epic journey across the world. Sweltering deserts bled into endless swamps only to fall into impenetrable jungle but still the brothers pushed on. At last battle ensued and the Filth were easily defeated. The Empire recouped all of its lost items and acquired all of the land vacated back east. Raiders of the Lost City During the early days of resurgence Rome was attacked by raiders from lands unknown, calling themselves the Vanguards. Whilst battle raged Rome was pleased to see a dozen warriors from not only Vaenor but also nearby Xeradia come to defend the weakened city. Of these none were more helpful than Nerva of Xeradia who defeated four of the Vanguards in single battle, after which being awarded the title Knight and Protector of Rome by the Emperor himself. In the end diplomacy concluded the conflict with much of Roman wealth again being returned to it with agreements on both sides not to harm the other. Aside from recognizing the bravery and honor of Nerva, the conflict also saw the addition of Xeradia to the Western Empire’s list of allies. Knights of Rome From time to time people not of the Empire demonstrate such honor, such integrity, such self sacrifice in the name of Rome that the Emperor bestows upon them a Knighthood. These individuals are referred to as "Sir" and carry all of the rights and privileges associated with an Imperial Knight. Sir Remlap the Generous: For his efforts in preserving Rome during the times of Darkness, and his willingness to not only aide in the Empire's restoration but his abundant good will and generosity towards the Roman people. To him, and the people of Vaenor, the Western Empire owes much. Sir Nerva the Brave: For his gallant and heroic defense of the Eternal City during the Raiders of the Lost City conflict, Sir Nerva is awarded a Knighthood. Sir Nerva, who left the safety of his own lands before any alliance had been formed, defended the still recovering Empire from no less than four attackers. Alone and outnumbered, the valiant Xeradian not only stood his ground but bested his foes, recovering some of the plundered goods and returning them to the Roman people. His bravery and self-sacrifice is not only worthy of a Knighthood, but is an example from which all Romans should strive to emulate and follow.